Drabbles for the Beyblade Life
by FireanIce
Summary: Here are some random things that happen when all the people of in beyblade are put in one house, Druken parties yaoi all things crazy lude and obsence are here and of course people making foolsof each other main pairing TalaxKai,BryanxRei,TysonxMAx and mu
1. Karaoke In The Shower PT1

**Ok yay my first beyblade fic.Yay ok so here da story.**

**Disclaimer duh I don't own it or the song it's the Hot Hot Heat's gGoodnight Goodnight **

**Chapter 1: karaoke in the shower **

Kai woke early to hear the shower going. It way to early for anyone other than himself to be up. But he noticed the empty spout next to him so that meant tala was in the shower. "I can have some serious fun with this' thought Kai. Kai went to his dresser drow and pulled something out and walk slowly to the bathroom door. He could hear the setero on an as always Tala was singing.

_It's not enough to hear me say you've won,  
you only wanted me for havin' fun.  
but now I think you've gone and had your way,  
and left me with a pile of bills to pay.  
I can't even rewind the tape machine,  
to listen to your drunken reasoning. _

_So here it is, your final lullaby_

Kai made sure Tala didn't hear him open the door which would have been hard considering how loud he was singing.Kai droped the recorder into the trash can next to the door.

**An hour Later**

Kai went back to the bathroom and got the recorder and rewound it and left on the living room table for Tyson to find. 'Let the fun begin' thought Kai

**Ok so how did ya like please R&R. Oh and your gonna find out what happens Tyson in the next chapter. Ok all reviewer are given Pocky and Pokaball ( to caucht authors who don't update and bishes. Flamers get a nasty e-mail form me.**


	2. Do You Like It?

**Ok here is the second drabble for beyblade and to all the people who read and there are at least 61 hits for this fic so I know at least one person must have read. Also there is only one review now does that seem strange to anyone ok flame say it's crap I don't care just review.(gets giant Pocky stick to start beating all the people who didn't review) Ok now here is the fic Ii except reviews.**

**Do you like it?**

Some how finally Rei had gotten Bryan to try some of his cooking. Rei couldn't help but smile, as he set the plate of food down in front of Bryan. He had been trying to get Bryan to eat his cooking for months now. Bryan just stared at the food in front of him making no attempt to eat the food in anyway.

"Ok so are you going to try it or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Rei gave Bryan a look that was extremely dorky attempt at a glare. Bryan had to suppress laughter after seeing Rei's expression. Bryan continued to look at the food for another few seconds not even making an attempt to pick up the fork.

"Ok fine be lazy," and as Rei said this he scooped some of the food onto the fork and shoved the food into Bryan's mouth. Rei just stood there and watched Bryan's expression which didn't change at all.

"Well did you like it"? Bryan mumbled something but Rei couldn't hear so he leaned closer to Bryan to hear him.

"Come again I couldn't hear that."

"Yeah it was good. But I no something that taste better." Bryan said with a smirk on his face

"Really what taste better that my cooking."

"You," Rei was shocked by the statement but not a much as Bryan's next action when he pulled Rei into a quick kiss,

**Ok so that is drabble 2 loves it hates it just review for the love of god or Pocky which ever you worship. (Yeah bad attempt at a joke I know) Just please review. As short as it was it was kinda hard to come up with the idea.**


	3. Karaoke and Mayhem Ensue Pt2

**Thank you very much for the reviews and I guess the hits but some reviews would be nice for those people ya know clicking a purple button isn't that hard unless you have a button phobia or a phobia of purple which I kinda doubt. **

**On request here is the follow up to chapter 1 **

**Chapter 3**

**Karaoke and Mayhem Ensue Pt:2**

Kai went back to the bathroom and got the recorder and rewound it and left on the living room table for Tyson to find. 'Let the fun begin' thought Kai. It took Tyson 20 minutes and one glass of water to get him out of bed and into the living.

**Tyson's P.O.V.**

'It's not fair I have to wait in the living room well Rei cooks breakfast,' Tyson sighed and flopped onto the coach. Then he noticed the small black and sliver tape recorder Kai had left for Tyson to find. 'I wonder whose recorder this is. Only one way to find out,' Now anyone with half a brain would look for a name on the recorder nope not Tyson he decides that he will amuse himself by listening to a randomly left tape recorder contents.

Click,(**A/N** yes I know lame sound effect really I can't do much better we all no what button being pushed sounds like if not go press a button. Ok back to Tyson) Tyson pressed the play button it was silent for a few seconds just some white noise then

_It's not enough to hear me say you've won,  
you only wanted me for havin' fun.  
But now I think you've gone and had your way,_

Tyson quickly pressed stop. 'Oh shit that's Tala singing on here. Yes I'm not bored anymore," for some reason Tyson had a compulsion to make sure everyone in the house heard the tape so he ran into the kitchen were Rei was cooking.

"Hey Rei," Tyson shouted as he came stampeding into the kitchen.

"Tyson get out breakfast is not done yet," Rei looked serious because he really didn't want to have to cook breakfast all over again.

"I don't care about that right now. You gotta hear this it's so funny," Tyson pressed the button and Tala wonderful singing (sarcasms in the morning no one sounds good singing it always bad) could be heard through out the whole kitchen. Now all that could be heard was Tyson busting a gut laughing and Rei trying not to laugh.

"Tyson turn it off before Tala comes down here he will kill you and maybe me for have heard it."

"Aw, Rei your no fun,"

Rei just went back to cooking ignoring Tyson because he didn't wish to die today.

Tyson decide to leave because in the words of his great mind Rei is a '_party-pooper_'

**Upstairs (looking for Max)**

"Hey Max were are you," Tyson shouted through out the house. Max poked his head out of his bedroom door.

"Hey Tyson what's up man," max looked confused and scared cause Tyson was grinning insanely.

"Hey Max you have to hear this. It's so funny you'll love it."

'Why do I think I'm going to regret listening to this later,' thought Max.

Tyson pressed the button but this time as they were laughing Tala walked out of his room only because when you hear insane laughter either someone hurt someone or something stupid was done.

"Hey shut up will you," Tala was annoyed because he isn't a morning person.

"Sorry Ta-," Tyson and Max were cut off by there laughter starting again. Tala decide to ignore it and go down stairs as he was walking he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the tape being played once again tempting fate by sharing it with poor Kenny who just left his room to go get water. When Tala finally realized for sure it was him on the tape he did what any insane person would do launch Wolborg at Tyson's head. And that exactly what Tala did.

"Hey what fuck was th-," Tyson cut his own words off by coming face to face with a very scary Russian. Tyson stood there scared out of his mind until.

"RUN TYSON, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE," yelled Max and Tyson ran right past Tala down the stair only to run into Bryan.

"Watch were your going," Bryan said with a glare to Tyson

"OH MY GOD," Tyson said panting

"Please you have to help me Bryan please I'm begging he's gonna kill me." Tyson was now clutching onto Bryans leg well Bryan glared dagger at him.

"Let go of me now or I kill you I have much more important things to do then save your sorry ass," Bryan managed to pry Tyson off his leg so he could go back in search of a certain neko boy," (I really hope you all know which neko boy I'm talking about cause it ain't Li) As Bryan made his way to the kitchen he noticed a flash of red and white run past him.

'Guess Tyson did something stupid to piss off Tala,'

**Back with Tyson**

Some how Tyson had successfully gotten out of the house and was currently hiding in a tree in the yard. Well Tyson was cowering in fear of Tala's wrath, Kai came walking up to the house noticing Tyson in the tree all he did was smirk.

'I guess Tyson found the recorder,' (evil laugh in Kai's mind)

**In the Kitchen**

"Rei do you know why Tala is trying to kill Tyson harder than usual?" Bryan asked well giving his koi a kiss.

"Yeah Tyson found a tape with Tala singing on it and decided to share it with everyone in the house," Rei said with a sigh.

"When will Tyson ever learn not to be so stupid,"

" I think he just a little to naive for his own good at times, not stupid." Rei said trying his best to sugar coat Tyson stupidity.

" For some reason I think this has Kai written all over it," said Bryan now noticing that the Blade breakers captain had not been here all morning so far.

"Why do you say that Kai isn't even here right now,"

" That is exactly wh-," Bryan was cut off by Kai coming in through the kitchen door. Both Rei and Bryan turned and looked at him.

'I wonder if they know," thought Kai. As Kai was turning to leave Bryan stop him by asking

"So Kai why'd you do it." Kai turned around with a smirk plastered on his face looking slightly insane and simply said

" Because Tala looks so cute when his in a psychotic rage that's why," Rei looked shocked well Bryan just rolled his eyes

'Typical Kai make a huge mess just for kicks,' thought Bryan. Than Kai just turned around to leave then a was stop again but this time form Rei

"Where are you going now," Kai looked over his shoulder and this time looks completely insane said

" To take advantage of my psychopathic boyfriend of course, by the way which direction did he chase Tyson in."

Both Rei and Bryan just pointed towards the yard speechless.

**Ok that it for now I'm already working on chapter 4 I also noticed this is becoming more of a random ficlet than drabbles Oh well anyway please review people cause I know your out there reading anyway a huge thanks to the only people who reviewed**

**Review Responses **

Butterfly Ishida : Glad you like it and I love everything that's Bryan and Rei too and your fics are awesome.

Kammyh: Well here is a much longer chappie and the next one hopefully will be done soon well here are all your answer to your quest except for is Bryan gonna jump Rei that is a yes.

Rejiita: I'm happy you liked and I really really glad you review unlike other who won't be mentioned cause I have know idea who they are, but shame on you all for not review.

SonnyGoten: Even though this wasn't even a real review but hell you were the first review to the story so I have to thank you.

**Ok so that's all for now I promise to try really hard to get chapppie 4 up and to all you BrayanxRei fans it will be more of those two in the next chappie, Thanx again for the review means a lot. R&R**


	4. In the Dark No one can see how Bad the G

**HOLY SHIT I updated twice in one night the world must be ending.**

**Ok here is chapter 4 as promised although its short it certainly has Braynxrei action even though it's more WAF than anything else.**

**Chapter 4 in the Dark No One can see How Bad the Good Ones Are**

Bryan was having a nightmare tossing and turning in his sleep as always but something different happened tonight with this nightmare He screamed and it resonated through out the apartment Rei and Himself shared.

"Oh shit," Rei said as he jump out of bed and walked into his' desk trying to get Bryans room down the hall form him. As Rei Opened Bryans door he was moving at a quick pace and tripped onto the bed Bryan was trying to go back to sleep in.

"Hey Rei,"

"Yeah Bryan."Rei had blush on his cheeks and was glad the lights were off so Bryan couldn't see it.

"I always thought I would be the one to jump you in your sleep."

It took Rei a moment to realize the hidden meaning in Bryan's words and he was shocked at first then enjoyed the thought.

"Well you can always just jump me well I 'm awake, I think I would enjoy a little bit more."Rei leaned done to Bryan who moved form lying on to straddling and began to shower Rei with passionate kisses. As Bryan and Rei parted for oxygen Bryan wrapped Rei in a hug and said

" You know you may have found a job as my nightmare chaser kitten." Rei blushed this time not caring if the lights where on or off.

"Well I think you just found your nightmare chaser under one condition,"

" And what would that be," Bryan said kissing Rei's nick sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

" That I get to sleep with the boss," Bryan was slightly shocked at Rei's forwardness being as his' was the good one.

" Which way do you mean kitty," Bryan said lying back down tacking Rei with him.

" That my dear Falcon is up to you to decide," Rei said with a lusty look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm I like that idea," Bryan said before starting another passionate kiss with is new koi.

**Ok Ladies and Gents that's it for chappie 4 I know I'm like super evil for not writing a lemon for ya but I want more reviews before I do that it's hard work writing a lemon ya know ya gotta pay the Authoress some how. Anyway please R&R as always reviews rewarded and Flamers get nothing but a rant or if I have your e-mail address a nasty letter be warned I can curse like a sailor anyway Review me for a lemon.**


	5. It's Not good To Have a Broken Bathroom

**Oh God here it is the LEMON DUN DUN! Ok but first I have to ask you guys to be nice since this is the first lemon I am putting down on paper ever I normally just make them up with my friends when were bored in class. Anyway you all did a wonderful good of reviewing which made me really happy so here is the lemon that was promised. Here is what is going on with Tala and Kai if you haven't figured it out yet I doing a pattern TalaxKai then BryanxRei and if you want another pairing thrown in here just tell me.**

**Chapter 5: It's Not Good to Have a Broken Bathroom**

**Kai P.O.V.**

Kai had gone looking for Tala in the direction Bryan and Rei had been so kind as to point him in. It honestly wasn't very hard for Kai to find Tala since all he had to do was to follow Tyson screams for help. Kai finally came across Tala choking Tyson **(A/N: just enough to scare him not kill him guys ok) **but it took all Kai's will power not beat Tyson himself. Since Tala must have tackled Tyson, cause he was straddling him which to any passer byre would look very compromising.

'Guess it time to get my psychopath back' Kai thought with a smirk. Kai made sure not to make any noise as he came up behind Tala and him by grabbed him by the waist and literally picked him up and walked away with him kicking and screaming, or more less trying to get back to the beating the now fleeing Tyson. Tala had land a punch into Kai's stomach trying to escape causing him to winch slightly.

'Damn I forgot how obsessed Tala gets when he sets his mind on something,' Kai finally made it back to the house and made sure to get to his and Tala's room as quick as possible. Locking the door while still trying to restrain Tala was not the easiest thing in the world to do, Kai walked into the bathroom that was in their room then throw Tala in the already filled bath tub.

'I'll have to thank Bryan for running this.,' Kai thought but he was in not going to let his plain be stopped at this moment to go thank and Bryan. Kai kicked off his shoes as He let Tala cool off in the water. And come back to reality.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

'What the fuck,' was the first thing Tala thought being as he just came out of blind rage and was in a fucking bath tub fully dressed. His next thought went to the only person who would do this for the sick fun of it.

"Kai," Tala screamed only to be greeted by Kai's well muscled lean shirtless body and smiling at him, Tala went to get out of the tub to go beat his koi for making him get extremely drenched by throwing him in a godforsaken bath tub fully clothed, but seeing as Tala was very wet and his clothes were baggy all he managed to do was fall back into the tub but not before pulling Kai in to.

'Ha got cetha,' Tala thought as Kai fall on top of him as they both land in the tub with a splash spilling water everywhere.

"Was that completely necessary Tala," Kai said straddling Tala starting peel off his wet lover's clothes.

'Such a lovely body why do I let him wear clothes,' thought Kai as he worked with the buttons on Tala's shirt.

"Hell yes, just as necessary as you throwing me in this god damn bath tub. Dressed none the less. Have you any idea ho-," Tala was cut off by Kai shutting him up with his mouth. A thud was heard as Kai throw Tala's wet shirt out of the tub. Tala finally realized what Kai's big idea was, and with that pulled Kai closer to deepen the already passionate kiss.

Kai broke the kiss moving to Tala's neck and kissing it just as affectionately. As Tala's already bruised lips form the rough passionate kisses they shared. Tala then allowed his hands to roe Kai's already bare torso working his way down to one of Kai's few pieces of clothing and removing it and throwing out of the tub with a another thud.

"Excited are we," Tala said smugly as he removed Kai's boxers brushing his hand over Kai's erection . Tala moaned as Kai responded by removing Tala's boxer and pants in one swift monition and ran his fingers along throbbing member.

"The same could be said for you." Kai spoke in between kisses to Tala's torso. Kai shifted his position so he could stop this teasing because neither he nor Tala could last it much longer at the rate they were going. Kai reached over to the self near the tub grabbing a bottle of body oil pouring a large amount on fingers. Then he slowly slid one into Tala then the next causing deep moans to admit form his lover. In a low voice hushed with ecstasy Tala plead for Kai.

Responding quickly to his lovers demand Kai replaced his fingers with his length and began to thrust deep inside Tala each one strong and harder than the next causing both lovers to be lost in the heat of passion. When they where both completely been satisfied Kai leaned back well holding Tala panting form the intensity of their passionate excursion. The silence of was quickly lost when " Tala Kai get the fuck out of the bathroom I need to shower and damn it clean up," Bryan shouted because he had been wanting a shower for the past hour yet this bathroom was occupied. Just as Bryan was Banging on the door Rei walked by and dragged Bryan away form the door.

**Ok wow that took awhile to write and it was even that long well than**

**k you al who reviewed and begged for this Lemon. Anyway read review enjoy.**

**Review Response **

**Demi-goddess - Queen of OCs: **Well here is the lemon sorry for the long wait and I'm glad you like it.

**ChildinDarkness: **Well no cliffhanger this time and now you know what has happened

**aries1391: **Yep Kai is crazy and will do anything to see a cute Tala even though so cute all the time thanx for the review

**catseyes77: **sorry this was Tala and Kai chappie but there is a Bryan and Rei one coming soonish so keep reading

**Kammyh**: you have written the longest review and were by far the hyperist so you win a cookie and Tala is so cute when he is psycho.

**Rejiita:** I got enough reviews but I will always want more and yep it was a Lemon.


End file.
